


my home

by eksoncity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 3 men in a relationship, Boyfriends, Fluff, Going Home, HOT BOYFRIENDS, Home, M/M, Polyamory, cute relationship, dorm - Freeform, johnjaeyong, taeyong after superm promotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eksoncity/pseuds/eksoncity
Summary: taeyong just got home from his schedule with superm, and his two equally hot boyfriends are more than glad to welcome him home with their open arms.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	my home

**Author's Note:**

> \- johnny x jaehyun x taeyong  
> \- if you are not comfortable with polyamory relationships, you can go back  
> \- a gift for my lowkey johnjaeyong heart  
> \- expect errors, i'm not perfect :)  
> \- support nct  
> \- enjoy  
> \- a johnjaeyong fic no one asked for
> 
> (i'm open for requests)

* * *

taeyong just got home from an exhausting day with superm. his day was full of shoots, practice and rehearsals for his upcoming promotions with superm. though he and mark went home together, the younger already went to 10th floor where his room is, so he is left alone to enter their 5th floor dorm. 

he watched his every move, careful to not wake anybody up since it's past midnight and he's sure that his members are already sleeping by the time. well maybe except for their youngest - haechan because he's probably playing games on his computer on his shared room with johnny. 

speaking of the older male, taeyong smiled upon thinking of his older boyfriend. since he left early in the morning, he was not able to kiss goodbye or greet goodmorning any of his two boyfriends. and his phone was with their manager almost the whole day so he didn't have any time to text or call them. 

_and god knows how he misses them both._

without creating much noise, he made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water to refresh his mind. he badly wants to sleep but he also needs to see at least one of his boyfriends since his younger partner is with the same floor with mark. after finishing his glass, he carefully washed it with water. and after rinsing and placing it back to where he got it, he quickly went to the shared bedroom of their youngest and his boyfriend.

but to his dismay, he only saw haechan when he opened the door of their bedroom. johnny's bed was empty while haechan is peacefully sleeping with his pajamas on. ''where is he?'' taeyong silently muttered to himself. he listened if he can hear water from the shower room indicating that johnny is taking a shower but the only thing he can hear is the sound of the air-conditioner in the room.

taeyong is pretty sure that johnny hasn't mentioned anything to him that he will be sleeping in jaehyun's room, which doesn't happen often since jungwoo always nags at how johnny and jaehyun with be so cuddled up he can't take it. 

there are actually times that one of them will be sleeping in another's bedroom. he will sometimes sneak to johnny's bed or when he misses jaehyun, he will ask jungwoo to switch rooms with him for the night. but mostly, it was jaehyun and johnny who sleeps in taeyong's bedroom given that he doesn't share it with anybody. 

he shrugs as he thought johnny was with jaehyun at the moment. 

but to his surprise, the moment he opened his bedroom's door, two bodies are laying on his bed facing each other while the younger has his head leaning on the older's chest. he smiled while he leaned his shoulder to the door's side wall with the cute sight in front of him. 

given their situation, if you would ask anyone on who they think is the baby in their relationship, anyone would say that it was taeyong. no one would even answer johnny or jaehyun seeing their grown man built. but seeing jaehyun curled up in the arms of their older boyfriend makes him think otherwise. jaehyun may act calm everytime, showing no care to the world sometimes, but he actually is a baby. he is johnny's baby. 

well, the cycle is, taeyong is johnny and jaehyun's baby. but jaehyun is johnny's baby and sometimes taeyong's as well as he would live up with the word youngest in their relationship. 

he was careful not to wake them up as he made his way to his bathroom to take a quick shower. he's not really a big fan of midnight showers but what can he do? unless he wants to sleep withall the dirt he got from staying outside the whole day. 

he sighs as he felt the cold water drips down his body. he feels freshen up a bit, but he also feels exhausted. ofcourse he loves what he's doing. making efforts to make their fans happy. but that doesn't mean he can't be tired. 

because he surely is tired as hell. 

and in times like this, all he needs is a warm hug and a soft kiss from either one or both of his boyfriends, which is pretty impossible seeing their position earlier. both johnny and jaehyun were laying peacefully on his bed and he has no intentions on waking them up just to get his daily dose of hugs and kisses. 

as he dried himself up, he steps out of his bathroom wearing his pajamas and a faded gray shirt which he loves to sleep in. he took a glance to his bed to check the two males, and to his surprise, both of them are up from their sleep. 

"why are you both awake?" he asked seconds later he absorbed the fact that his two boyfriends are wide awake. looks like they've been up for quite a while seeing how their eyes has adjusted to being opened. 

this made taeyong realize how long he was on taking his shower. who can blame him really? the past few weeks has been really tiring for him. going back and forth from nct to superm. but as the old saying goes, as long as you love what you're doing. nothing is wrong even if it feels like it. 

"we've been waiting for you, babe" the youngest of the three muttered. he got up from laying on his older boyfriend's chest and settled for a small sit where he puts his back on the headboard of the bed. 

taeyong smiled at him before going to his bed to look for a spot where he could scoop in between his boys. he found himself between the two. 

both johnny and jaehyun put their hands to embrace his waist the moment he laid down with them. 

the three of them shared a silence but none of it was awkward. it's been a while since all three of them shared one bed. the last time was when all of them decided to ask their managers if they can take a break for a day, for when they don't see each other often due to different schedules. 

the oldest of the three is the first one to speak. "how's your day, yongie?" 

he hums while drawing circles on yhe middle of jaehyun's stomach. he took a while to reminisced his day. surely, it was really tiring as hell. 

"t'was good, tho very tiring. my phone was with manager-hyung almost the whole day so i couldn't text you both. i'm sorry" he softly apologized causing the two other males to giggle. 

"it's fine babe. we understand" jaehyun gave him a small smile while johnny gave him a soft kiss on his temple. 

moments like this makes him wonder how lucky he is. having two incredibly handsome, kind, understanding, and loving boyfriends (being hot is a bonus), it makes him think that me maybe saved a whole country on his past life to deserve this. 

though sometimes, his insecurities will take over him, both johnny and jaehyun will make sure that at the end of the day, no matter what, _he is their taeyong._

he is tired with the way his day has passed, but seeing his two boyfriends makes it worth it. 

"what are you thinking?" jaehyun asked when he realized that his leader-boyfriend spaced out for a while. 

taeyong smiled seeing a bit of worry on the eyes of his younger lover before giving him a kiss on his lips to assure him that everything is fine. 

they stayed silent after that, but both johnny and jaehyun knows that this is what taeyong needs. silence to clear his mind. 

after a while, taeyong looked at both if his sides when he felt them staring at him. he takes a moment to appreciate how unbelievably handsome his boyfriends are. and not to brag but, he knows that nctzens are wishing they have either one of them, but how lucky he is to have _both of them._

he smiled at his thought that nctzens are drooling over johnny and jaehyun, but he got them for himself only.

"uhm, why are you smiling, my love?" johnny asked looking at taeyong and giving jaehyun a glance but the youngest shooked his head. 

taeyong laughed. "nothing love. i was just wondering how lucky the fuck i am that i have you both for me"

he heard jaehyun let out a small groan so he took a look on hus left where he is. "why would you curse like that, baby? it turns me on" jaehyun smirked after saying that causing taeyong to slightly hit him on his shoulders while johnny laughs at him. 

"jung jaehyun!" taeyong scoffed 

jaehyun and johnny both laughed at him seeing his cheeks getting tomato red. usually, taeyong would respond to jaehyun _if_ they are making love. but since they are not, he got shy with the younger's teasing. 

another thing was, he did not expect jaehyun to say that. sure there is a 90% chance that johnny will, but jaehyun? knowing that their youngest boyfriend's gentle nature, he did not expect that from him at all. 

"jae, our baby is flustered. what should we do about that?" the oldest, johnny asked with a grin.

both johnny and jaehyun shared a knowing look before giving taeyong a sly smile while wiggling their brows. 

"what" taeyong asked without knowing what's next. 

"SHOWER HIM WITH KISSES!" 

"oh my god"

**Author's Note:**

> \- if you have already reached this far, thank you for reading!! love lots. stay safe.


End file.
